gamedomainfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex's History playing Video Games
Part 1 I started playing video games in 2006, when I received a Nintendo DS Lite. I got Super Mario 64 DS, and Lego Indiana Jones. (Correction, I actually got Lego Indiana Jones in 2008) I would bring my DS everywhere, and I quickly beat the 2 games I had (it took another year before I got all 150 stars in SM64DS. To this day, I still haven't unlocked all the characters in Lego Indiana Jones. It is a very underrated game, and I would recommend it if you like the movies, Lego games, or Uncharted (Uncharted wasn't even made for another year). Within the next year, or so, I got games such as Mario Kart DS, New Super Mario Bros. DS, and Mario Party DS. I also got a lot of terrible shovelware games that cost no more than $5. I was too young to know what games were bad before I played it. Also it was when online reviews weren't as common, and let's plays were really around. If a game had Mario in it, I would get the game. In 2008, I looked everywhere to find Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, because 2 years earlier I had played Superstar Saga, which is one of my favorite RPGs of all time. Anyway, in 2007, I played a game on the Wii for the first time. At the time, I couldn't believe that if you moved the remote in real life, you would do something in the game. It wasn't too much later until I got a Wii. I had Wii Sports, and Super Mario Galaxy, and shortly after I got Super Paper Mario. Anytime, I had a chance to play on the Wii, I would. Super Mario Galaxy had phenomenal graphics (for the time), a soundtrack that I was even able to appreciate 4 years before I learned how to play an instrument, brilliant level design, and so much more. Than came Super Paper Mario. My favorite game of all time. I was intrigued by the fact that you could go from 2D to 3D, and I was so surprised that you could play as Bowser. I was able to read everything in Super Paper Mario even though I had recently started school, but I didn't really understand the story, or the meaning of it, until I went back to play it a few years later. Other games I started to play in 2007 were Mario sports games. One in particular was Mario Super Sluggers. It was around the time I started playing baseball in real life. It was one of those sports games, that's okay when you play it alone, but very fun when you play it with other people. Even recently I was playing Mario Super Sluggers with some other people, and its still as great as ever. Same with Mario Party 8. I would go on to get a lot more sports games for the Wii, such as Mario Strikers Charged, Mario Power Tennis, Mario Sports Mix, etc... But Mario Super Sluggers was my favorite. In 2008, or 2009, I played Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the first time, at my friend's house. I lost 9 out of 10 times (or more) since I didn't have the game, but that didn't matter. I still enjoyed the game. (I was a Wario main back in the day). The first idea for us making a YouTube channel actually came from Smash Bros. Brawl. In 2010, I got my first Wii game on launch. (I may have gotten 2 or 3 DS games on launch) It was Super Mario Galaxy 2. As I wrote, previously. Super Mario Galaxy is a masterpiece. I had beaten the game a couple years prior, and when I heard there would be a sequel, I was interested in the game immediately. The day it released, I went to a K-Mart (remember this was 2010), got Super Mario Galaxy 2, and played it for hours, upon hours. I have played on Xbox 360s before, because pretty much everyone I knew had one, and would always talk about Call of Duty. I never really wanted to get it, since I wasn't really into first person shooters. I didn't own a 360, or PS3 either. I didn't really care if I owned one, or not. I didn't mind playing only games on Nintendo systems. I started to use the Xbox 360 more, once one of my friends got one with the Kinect. My favorite Kinect game was Wipeout 2. The tracking was iffy at best, but I liked the show, and I liked the game. Every time I would go to their house, we would play Wipeout. Part 2 In 2013, I received my first console since 2007. The Wii U. I got the New Super Mario Bros. U/ New Super Luigi U. bundle, and I also got Super Mario 3D World. Pretty soon I got the Lego Movie video game, and Nintendo Land. I liked Super Mario 3D World, but it was nowhere near as great as the Galaxy games. I didn't really get a lot of Wii U games until late 2014. I got games like Super Smash Bros. Wii U, Pikmin 3, etc... Smash Bros. Wii U is currently my favorite Wii U game, and I also have the most hours in it compared to all of my Wii U games. Combined with Smash 3DS, and tournaments, I have well over 450 hours in Smash Bros. 4. I also collected most of the Smash Bros. amiibo. In November of 2014, I got a Nintendo 3DS XL. It had been 8 years since I got the original DS, and the 3DS was a worthy successor. I got games such as Tomadachi Life, Smash Bros. 3DS, Animal Crossing: New Leaf, and Paper Mario Sticker Star (Sticker Star was terrible). I actually preferred Tomadachi Life to New Leaf, but by a margin. Both are great simulation games. In 2015, I got my second favorite Wii U game which is Super Mario Maker. I was hyped for Super Mario Maker since the day it was announced. I uploaded a total of 70 levels, and got over 1,000 stars. I made most of my levels extremely difficult. Most having less than 1% of people who actually beat the level. Part 3 On November 24th, 2015, I was playing Smash Bros. Wii U, and I saw an option to upload to Miiverse. When I went to upload to Miiverse, I saw that I would also have to upload to YouTube. I created a gmail account, and than made a YouTube channel. Game Domain was originally planned to be made in 2009, but that obviously didn't happen. The first video on Game Domain is "Ultimate Amiibo Battle Part 1". The video did fairly well, especially for the first video. I than was uploading a lot of videos a day. It took only about 4 days to finish the Ultimate Amiibo Battle. As time went on, Game Domain needed some big changes. There had only been Nintendo videos, and there was sometimes over 5 videos a day. Eventually we decided to make content on games, that aren't just Nintendo. By the end of 2016, I had gotten my first current generation non-Nintendo consoles. The PlayStation 4, and the Xbox One. Some of my favorite games of all time are on the PS4, such as the Last of Us Remastered, and Uncharted 2-4. On March 3rd, 2017. I purchased a Nintendo Switch that I had pre-ordered the day of the Nintendo Switch Event. I got 1-2 Switch, and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. 1-2 Switch is an okay game, but Breath of the Wild is a masterpiece. It's easily my 4th favorite game of all time.